Marry me?
by Teeny Tiny Twilight
Summary: Edward and Bella have a bet, can Edward get Bella to agree to marry him by August 13? lots and lots of fluff thanks for all the reviews! obviously BXE
1. Dinner

**sigh no I don't own twilight but by the time I rule the world I will own this story muh hahahaha … wait! **

**Ok so this is placed between New Moon and Eclipse, one month before grad. Tell me what you think, if I should continue it, if I should shut up and get to the story … whatever just tell me have fun. **

Edward's P.O.V.

I couldn't help but smile as she speared her shrimp in frustration. Her hair was tucked behind her ear and her full lips were in a pout. She was the most beautiful creature on the planet. And she was mine.

Well, soon she would be at least. She had told him before that she would not marry me, but I was hoping it was just the anger, confusion, and fear she had held for me at the time. They had just come home from a stressful encounter with the Voultury, and then there was the ludicrous notion that I would leave her. I shook my head sadly. How I could hurt something so precious was beyond me. There was hardly a trace of the dark circles that had marred her eyes just months before. I didn't blame her for turning me down at the time. But maybe things had changed.

I watched as the candle light lit up her brown eyes and made the red in her hair more evident. No, there was not way that I could ever leave her side.

'_Jez, when is this guy going to make his move and ask her already? I have better things to do,' _the waiter standing off to the side gave Bella—_His_ Bella, the once over, _'Well, even if she does turn him down it may not be a complete waste, she may like to spend the rest of the night—' _I cut off his thoughts as they became images.

Taking a deep breath, trying to block the man's mind I watched Bella eat her main course with the salad fork. I should have told her long ago but it was endearing. I loved it.  
I loved _her._

"Aren't you enjoying yourself at all?" I asked trying to get her attention.

"What?" she looked up surprised. Had she been so focused on her thoughts that she had forgotten I was here?  
"Oh, umm, yea I guess, "she mumbled letting the hair fall over her face, "just feeling a little out of my element." She smiled sheepishly. "This is all just so...Strange…so new. I never went anywhere like this with Charlie or Renee. And I don't even want to think about how much this will all _cost._"

This was completely unfair. I reached out and pulled away the hair hiding her face, putting it behind her ear.

She looked at me questioningly.

"It is completely _maddening_ that I am restricted from your mind and cautioned from your body, but if you do not allow my being able to see your face, I _will _go completely insane." I could feel the intensity coming out of my eyes, and knew that glassy eyed look on her face. God, how I loved to dazzle her.

The waiter's thoughts were beginning to drive me completely crazy. Stealing a little of my sanity with every thought. In fact he would be lucky to be able to walk after this if he didn't stop _right now_.

I put my hand under the table and out of Bella's sight, and then motioned for the waiter to walk over with the tray he held.

On the silver tray was one single rose, with an engagement ring nestled between two leaves. As the waiter came closer, Bella gave him a polite smile.

Then her eyes caught what was on the tray and her smile faded into a look of shock. I took a deep breath, then grabbed the rose—dethorned of course—and knelt in front of her.

"Bella, you are everything I will ever need. With every breath you take you remind me why I breath, with ever beat of your heart you remind me why I hear, with every steep you take you remind me why I move, with ever laugh that leaves your mouth you remind me of why I speak, and with ever kiss, touch, and embrace, you remind me of why I live. So I ask you this, Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

Two girls that had herd my little speech had begun to cry while another looked pointedly at her boyfriend. They didn't matter at the moment though because Bella's face had taken on a look of horror.

_Oh… that's never good_

"Edward," she choked, "I'm sorry, but…" she shook her head.

Was the pain of rejection always this strong—this painful? I felt sorry suddenly for every girl I had turned down. My situation though was so much worse. Not only did I have my rejection to deal with, but the humiliation of having the up class restaurant seeing my rejection.

I got up off the floor and back into my seat, determined to make it look like nothing, that my heat was still in place and not crushed on the floor.

"You're eating the shrimp with your salad fork." I snapped, leaning the side of my head on the palm of my hand, looking away from her.

She turned red, put her fork down, and turned away.

What was wrong with me? I brought this all down on myself. She had told me that she didn't want marriage.

She looked up, glaring, "Is that why you brought me here?" she hissed, "to _propose?_" she spit the word out like a fowl curse.

I had to calm down. Making a scene would not help anything.  
"Well I couldn't get down on one knee at a MacDonald's drive through, now could I?"

She cracked a smile but there was a pain in her eyes.

"Edward," she whispered shaking her head sadly, "I'm—"

I cut her off. my pain was bearable, hers…not so much. Humour worked last time, perhaps it would again.

"Don't worry love I'll get the ring on your finger soon enough." I forced a laugh. Three girls turned towards the sound.

"Will you now?" she said, a smile playing at the sides of her mouth. "Are sure are you of this?"

"Yes." I replied smiling in return. Truly though, I wasn't sure at all.

Her look was calculating. "Sure enough to make a bet?"

My smile faltered, "That depends on the conditions…" _NO!_ My mind screamed.

Her look was intense. It was beautiful and terrifying all at the same time.  
"I bet that no matter how hard you try, my finger will be bare by the end of the month." She showed her ring finger to me as she said this.

"And if it is?"

"Then you have to change me."

_Ahhhh, I see…_

"No." I had not realised we were leaning into each other until I righted myself.

She huffed, "come on, Carlisle is going to change me anyways so why not make it a little interesting?"

_Did she just say 'interesting'?_  
Then a plan occurred to me.

"OK, but one month is not enough time. Give me…7 months?" Time. That's all I needed. Just a little more time to hear her heart beat, to feel her warmth, to see her blush…  
she pulled me out of his thoughts, "No, way!" she hissed.

"Then no deal."

She contemplated it for a minute. "You have until _one_ month before my birthday."

OK, that gave me time, and if I could get her to marry me then I could put the change off even longer with excuses of 'Hunny Moon' arrangements, touring Europe, setting up a new place to live, and maybe by then she may realize what humanity is worth.

Then the irony struck me, _the angel making a deal with a demon._ I almost laughed at the thought.

I let out a long breath. "Ok, but on one condition…you can't go to Carlisle to change you anytime before august 13."

She glared at me for a while thinking. And in a way I could understand, I was forcing her to wait for what she wants—thinks she wants. Then finally she nodded.

"Do you swear to keep your word?" she questioned me. The fierceness in her look was captivating, and soon I found myself slipping into that same familiar sleep like state. Peace enveloped me until she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"I swear upon my soul." I almost laughed at the absurdity of the statement.

I flinched back at the rage in her eyes. "That's not good enough; I know how you feel about your soul. Swear on mine."

I would _never_ swear on her soul! She was the most important thing to me. It would be like spitting on a rare and beautiful gem, like stomping on the most beautiful of flowers, I would die in the most painful of ways before I would commit such a crime.

So I improvised, "I swear upon my love for you, I will not break my word."

She melted in my gaze. And then the table put too much distance between us. I wanted to touch her, feel her warmth, and smell the perfume of her blood—her skin. But most of all I needed to feel her safe in my arms, and though she was within arms reach I still felt a tugging sensation, like a part of me was sitting across the table with her.

"It's getting late, we should go home." I tried to keep the desperation out of my voice. The need for her was…staggering to say the least. And maybe I could leave with a little of my pride in tact.

She only nodded, still trapped in my gaze. I shook his head smiling, when she looked at me that way, it made me feel powerful, and _worth something._


	2. Taking sides

**Hey sorry this was part of the first chapter but it would not take it all (too long I guess) so here is the full thing.**

The ride had been quiet. I couldn't tell what was on her mind; I was too wrapped up in my own. What had I just promised her? What had I been _thinking_? I had just sworen that I would take her life, endanger her soul! I was about to spit upon the rare and beautiful gem in three months at the _least_. I tried to keep my emotions reigned in, pretending to concentrate on my driving. I must not have done a good job fore she had asked if I was alright twice now.

How could I be alright when I, the person supposed to protect her was planning to kill her? I wondered if it was too late to back out.

Yes, I knew it was. I had sworn on my love for her. If I backed out now then she would think my love was nothing, and that would start her on doubting me. On weather I would stay or not. He would have to start over, proving my addiction to her, my need for her. I was just now able to walk out of a room without her casting fear filled eyes my way. But even now, when I went to hunt I would sometimes hear her sobs, come back in time to catch her night mares—night mares of _me_.

I was surprised to find the car had stopped. I looked around to see that we were parked in front of Bella's house. I chuckled quietly. Well at least _some_ part of my mind knew what was going on.

She sighed, leaning forward to kiss my cheek. I grabbed her face and instead kissed her lips. There had been too much space between us tonight. I needed her.

I let her go as she started to trace my bottom lip with her tong, begging for entry.

"See you later." She said smiling. He heart beat frantically, the blush on her cheeks beautiful. Her smell became stronger as more blood pooled into her face.

"Of course." I leaned down to kiss her cheek lightly.

I watched her get out of the car. Some part of me—the irrational seventeen year old I'm sure—wanted to pull her back into the car. To drive off with her and spend every moment in her presence. To lay with her, listening to her heart beat and the steady breaths as they entered and left her body. To watch how her lips moved as she ate, to let the warmth of her body make me forget my nostalgia for humanity, and for just a short while pretend that the warmth was my own.

I clenched my hands on the steering wheel to stop myself from putting my plan into action. Once she was over then threshold of her house, only then did I allow myself to relax.

Then I raced home.

'_Everyone is in the dinning room Edward, I told them about the bet.'_

I smiled as I pulled up the long drive way. Alice was a life saver sometimes. As I walked into the dinning room everyone stared at me, all of them smiling.  
Emmett was the first to speak, "Finally Edward! Took you long enough!" he was grinning ear to ear.

"Although I am happy that all of you are so willing for Bella to join out family, I wanted to ask you for your help. Getting Bella to agree to marry me will take a lot of work, planning and scheming," I grimaced at the word, "and I will need you all for it. Who here is willing to help me?"

'_Edward are you sure this is wise? Pushing Bella into something she is not ready for will not end well.' _

"I don't think it will be a problem Esme, but thank you for your concern."

Emmett looked between me and our mother. "I'll help you bro, but I want something in return."

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What exactly is it that you want?" endless hours of video games passed through my mind.

"All those conversations that go on in your head with the rest of us here are _really_ frustrating," he said rolling his eyes. A couple of them nodded in agreement, "so," he continued, "from now, until your little bet with Bella is over you have to let everyone in on the conversations."

I looked at all of them, "If everyone is ok with it then fine, just remember that what little privacy you had is out the window." One by one they looked at each other, and then they all gave murmurs of agreement.

"I'll help ya then!" he cried enthusiastically, throwing his hand on top of his own.

"Oh, Rose? Yea it was Emmett who scratched your car." Emmett looked at me in shock. I only shrugged. "You were the one who didn't want any secrets." everyone chuckled slightly. Rose looked ready to commit murdur.

"I'll help you. It's time Bella _finally_ became a part of this family." Alice said smiling, placing her hand on top of Emmett's.

Jasper nodded to him then added his hand to the pile.

"I'm sorry Edward but I am staying out of this." Apologized Carlisle, "If Bella changes her mind I am always here as another option."

"Actually Carlisle, I made Bella promise she wouldn't come to you until the bet ended on august 13."

"That's between you and Bella, but if she decides to come after graduation then I will change her." His voice left no room for compromise.

"I'm sorry Hunny but I won't take part in this, Bella will agree when she is ready." Esme said sadly.

'_You don't have to do this Edward, please think about it.'_

"Esme thought, _'you don't have to do this Edward, please think about it.'_ And in response to that Esme, I have thought about it, but I need her."

Everyone had turned to rose.

"I owe you this much at least," she said smiling sadly, "and though you may not believe it, I like Bella, and I _do_ want her to be part of this family…I just don't want her to regret it." And with that she added her hand to her other siblings.

"We will start planning right now Edward, don't worry. In the mean time why don't you go see Bella? She is going to start worrying that she pushed you away with her forwardness tonight if you don't get down there soon." Alice warned.

I thanked everyone, and then ran off to find the peace and wholeness that came with finding my heart. My Bella.


	3. Kriptonite

**Sorry this is a bit of a songfic I can't get it out of my head …so if I have to suffer then so do **_**you!!**_** Muh hahahahaha! and for those of you who ignored the authors note on the **_**first page**_ **LISTEN NOW! This is placed BETWEEN New Moon and Eclipse!!**

Oh and BTW Edward's singing will be in **bold** while Bella's will be underlined

Bella's P.O.V.

I had not gotten a lot of sleep the night before. Edward had been late last night and when he came in through my window I know immediately _something_ was up. What had been anxiety and angst had turned into a joyous victory smile. When I asked about the sudden change in heart, he merely shrugged. So there was a good reason to being up all night practically shaking with worry at what he had planed.

"What are you thinking?"

Edward was eyeing my tentatively while rubbing soothing circles on my hand. I debated momentarily between telling the truth or giving a half truth.

"I was wondering where we were going today." This _was _a truth, if I knew where we were going, and then maybe I could anticipate what he had planed.

"My house."

Oh, dammit! I can't believe I didn't think of it before! His entire family –well maybe not Carlisle or Esme—but the rest of them were in on it! How was I going to win the bet when I had a fortune teller, an Empath, an incredibly strong guy, and an incredibly beautiful woman that could bend any man to her will! And then on top of that they were all _vampires!_

"Your family is in on it aren't they?" I whimpered, sliding down into the comfortable, speeding deathtrap that was his car.

"They want you to join the family almost as much as I do." He sounded confident.

"I will! All you have to do is bite me!" I cried. He only glared at me.

"Not that way. Though most of them _do_ want you to join our family like that as well."

I cocked my head to the side slightly. Most? Rosalie's beautiful face flashed across my mind.

"Is Rose helping you?" he nodded slowly, watching my face carefully.

"Watch the road!" he rolled his eyes but looked back towards the black tarmac. "I thought she didn't want me to join your family."

"Well, she does… in a sense." He paused, thinking carefully about how to answer me, to explain the thoughts of his breath taking sister. "She wants you to join our family because she sees how happy I am with you… but she wants you to stay human. She lost the future that she wanted when she was changed…" he trailed off there, hinting that the rest of the story was a little too personal for him to share with me.

I nodded, turning to look at the scenery that flashed by in blurres greens.

The rest of the way was spent in a comfortable silence, we were both plotting strategy I was sure.

About half way down his drive way he slowed suddenly to a crawl.

"Have you ever sung karaoke before?"

My eyes narrowed to dangerous slits.

"Yes…" I said slowly. He looked at me expectantly. My eyes widened and I sighed. "Once when I was in grade seven. My music teacher forced each of us to get up in front of the class and sing. When I had finished my turn everyone was staring at me, no one even clapped." I flushed crimson and turned my head away in embarrassment.

Crap! I thought, eyeing the cars doors desperately. If he thought I was going to sing he had completely lost his mind. The car was going slow still; maybe I could quickly jump out and make a run for it before we reached the house.

I reached carefully for the door handle, but there was a loud click as he locked the doors and speed the car up. I looked up to see him eyeing me with something between amusement, and exasperation.

I fidgeted nervously the rest of the way to the house. When the car stopped in front of the house I considered staying in the car, though he could easily pull me from my seat. I sighed, might as well go into the house with a shred of dignity, it's not like I'm coming out with any.

I paused half way up the stairs. He turned to me, and then sighed in frustration.

"Come on Bella, it wont be so bad, we will all clap." He teased. I shook my head terror in my eyes. "If I promise I won't propose at all this weekend will you come in?" he whispered. The hurt in his voice was almost tangible.

I nodded quickly, anything to stop the pain that lined his features.

"My beautiful, silly Bella." He leaned down to kiss me softly, "it's not the house full of vampires that you fear, but the karaoke." He murmured as he pulled away.

I took a deep breath before smiling and opening the door. I almost turned around and left. On the love seat next to Alice, Jasper sat, playing with a guitar, Emmett was eyeing a drum set with pure bliss.

Alice danced from the couch, handing me and Edward a piece of paper. The song was highlighted in certain places, obviously what I had to sing. It made me feel a bit better knowing Edward would be up there with me. His singing was sure to be absolutely beautiful. Maybe if I sang softly enough his voice would drown out my screeching.

Rose, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme all sat on the couches getting ready to watch the show. All the furniture had been moved so that it faced a large open space on the ground floor.

Edward gave my hand a reassuring squeeze as he pulled me up in front of our audience. Jasper and Emmett were behind us tuning their separate instruments.

"Ready?" he whispered softly. No, I wanted to leave right now, I wanted for them to laugh and tell me it was all a bid joke. I nodded again, not having found my voice since we had left the car it seems.

The intro started with a soft guitar, and then Emmett started with the drums.

"**I took a walk around the world  
to ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
in the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah**"

Edward's voice was absolutely beautiful; I was mesmerized by the way the words flowed velvety out of his perfect lips.

"I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be  
something to do with you  
I really don't mind  
what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end"

I tried her best to keep from stuttering and stumbling over the words as they left my mouth. Edward seemed to be looking at me in awe. I blushed and looked away.

"**If I go crazy then will  
you still call me Superman?"**  
"If I'm alive and well,  
will you be there holding my hand?"  
**"I'll keep you by my side  
with my superhuman might"**  
**"Kryptonite"**

And as they sang I started to see the resemblance between Edward and I in the song.

"You called me strong,  
you called me weak,  
but still your secrets I will keep  
you took for granted all the times  
I never let you down"

Edward looked at me seeming to realise the resemblance too. "Never." He whispered before continuing.

"**You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
if not for me then you would be dead  
I picked you up and put you back on solid ground"**

He picked me up then spinning me around the room dancing. Before too long I was laughing. I turned to see that the music had continued, though everyone was dancing with their partners. A CD had been popped in and the song had started from the beginning again.

Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Come, let's go to my room." I nodded, and then the living room disappeared, only to be replaced with Edward's room.

He placed me on his lap as he sat down on the black couch in his room. He was humming the tune under his breath to her. "I thought you didn't like 80's music." I mumbled into his chest. He stopped his humming and chuckled. "Though I wasn't fond of the song before, it has taken a new meaning to me." I laughed, and snuggled in closer to his cold chest, listening to his breath enters and exit his body.

"I guess I wasn't so far off with my super hero theories." I said softly.

He changed our positions, me laying on my back, and him leaning his head against my heart. It spluttered erratically at his touch, and I gently ran my hands through his soft hair, it was quiet, other then our breathing and my heart beat.

"Would you?" he whispered.

"Would I what?" I asked slightly intoxicated by his smell, and touch.

"Would I still be your super hero if I went crazy? Would you still love me if I… slipped?" he didn't move his head from my heart.

My heart beat faster, and I tensed slightly. I thought about how to answer him while he listened and felt my body's reactions to his words.

"There is absolutely _nothing_ in this world that would stop me from loving you, and there is nothing that you can do about it." I finally said.

He tilted his head to look at me. His eyes were pained as they searched my face.

He shifted his position again so he was leaning over me. He smiled though his eyes still held a trace of sadness.

Then he leaned down to lightly pepper my collarbone in cool, glass kisses.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you, Bella?" he murmured into my neck.

"I know how much I love you." I gasped; my breathing and heart beat were erratic.  
He murmured something else into my skin but I didn't catch it. For a moment it sounded like 'marry me'

"What?" I asked.

"I said 'I love you'" he told me, not meeting my eyes as he kissed me.

I sighed, completely content.


	4. the talk

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I woke to the bright morning light filtering through my window. Great. Sun. what a perfect way to start the day, I thought dryly. I rolled away from the light, towards Edward. Hoping in vain for more sleep.

There was a crinkling of paper against my face. I sat up, surprised. I opened the letter that was neatly folded on my pillow. Edward's tidy script greeted me.

_Bella,_

_I went hunting with the family. I'll be back in a couple of days. I love you, so please do your best to stay safe. No werewolves._

_Edward _

I groaned again, falling back on to my pillow. This was going to be a very _long_ day. Well, at least it was sunny. I finally dragged myself out of bed. If I was going to have to be with out Edward, I might as well try to enjoy myself.

No werewolves. I made a sarcastic noise. Jacob wouldn't answer my calls, let alone _see_ me. It hurt. He was my best friend, and no mater what happened he always would be. I would always be haunted by that last look he had given me. That heart broken, betrayed look. It carved its own little place in my heart, sounding in every beat. _Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. _It always got worse when Edward was away.

I took a deep breath as I picked out some jeans and a t-shirt. Maybe I would go for a walk, spend a little time by myself.

I trudged down the stairs, quickly throwing together a breakfast.

The bright Yellow of the kitchen was a polar opposite to my mood. I finally finished eating my breakfast, cleaning my bowl, and drying it.

I pretty much stomped out the door. This had been a terrible idea. The bet I mean. I was always jumpy now. I felt like I couldn't spend anytime with Edward with out worrying about a surprise proposal, and now that I knew that all the Cullens were in on it, I couldn't help the nervous tightening in my thoat, the butterflies in my stomach. It was horrible. I would look nervously over my shoulder constantly, thinking I would see them planning my failure. I stomped through a bicycle path. I was alone. That was comforting. I really wasn't in the mood for social situations at the moment.

As the pavement turned into beat down grass I began to slow down. My irritation melting into befuddlement. I didn't know anymore. I loved Edward, with all my heart and soul. But I was scared. Marriage…I don't know. I had been more or less conditioned to avoid it.

Edward's words echoed in my mind, though just his words, I could never really conjure up his velvety smooth voice.

"_If you're not brave enough then…"_

I could of coarse understand…in a way. But _he _didn't understand. Marriage was like…being changed in a way. The obvious difference being it didn't hurt so much. But I would be changed. And that's what scared me. What if Marriage changed Edward's and my relationship? I knew it was silly but I couldn't help it.

Irritation was winning over again.

"I want to be with you forever, Edward." I started talking out loud, hoping that it would help me think. I looked around quickly. Hopefully no one heard my little conversation with myself. People already thought I was crazy with my cliff diving episode and my zombie episode…and for good reason.

I fell back into the grass, instantly regretting it when the left over wetness soaked through my clothes. Oh well, too late now I guess.

"I love you, and I _do_ want to spend the rest of eternity with you. I'm ready for that…I'm just not ready for marriage yet."

I let out an exasperated sigh. Though thinking out loud was helping, especially since I didn't have to worry about Edward hearing it. He was far too far away to hear me.

I watched as the clouds rolled across the sky, infecting the momentary brightness with shadows.

"And in a way I do want to marry you. I know it would make you happy," I knew it would. I could almost see the grin stretching from ear to ear. This would be something he would want. It was not only part of his time period, but he had been apart of a whole and loving family, united by marriage.

Not that my family wasn't loving, they were. It felt whole too, but instead of brining my family together, Marriage had ripped it apart.

Then something hit me. I _did_ want to marry Edward, because I wanted to make him happy.

"I want to marry you Edward," I whispered, my heart seeming to expand in my chest. Then I let out a scream in frustration, "But I know you. You will put off what _I_ want for as long as possible. Excuses._ Anything._" I ranted. So I guess that was my answer. I would wait. I would win this bet and I would be changed. Then after I got my new life in order, then—and only then—would I marry him.

"Do you have any Idea of how much I love you Edward?" I sighed, closing my eyes.

"I think I do."

I screamed, jumping up only to be met with honey eyes, light after the hunt. A hunt that was supposed to have lasted more then just a few hours.

"What are you doing here?" I shrieked. He only shrugged, ignoring my less then normal behaviour…then again when you spend so much time with someone who is so much less then normal you just kind of get used to it.

"I decided to stay close to home last minute." He gave me a knowing smirk. Alice.

"How much did you hear?" it barely came out as a whisper.

"I only heard you say you loved me." His eyes were innocent…too innocent.

"You heard it all?" I was shrieking again.

He sighed, and then smiled at me from under his lashes. I was instantly mesmerized, my head swimming in liquid topaz pools. No! No, snap out of it! Your angry, remember?

"Stop that!" I could feel the angry tears pricking at the back of my eyes. He sobered immediately.

"Bella, I'm sorry." His eyes burned in their sincerity, "I love you, more then you could ever imagine."

"I think I can." I folded my arms across my chest in a stubborn gesture.

"Bella, please understand that in a way I _can_ understand that marriage is a big step for you. But I want you to belong to me, in someway. I want to know that you will be mine _forever._ For me Bella, Marriage is forever, and that's how long I will want you." He pulled me into his arms. I sighed, putting my arms around him. He pulled away then, smiling down at me.

Then suddenly he was sliding down onto one knee. Crap, not now.

"Forever Bella. Will you be my love forever?"

"Yes." A brilliant smile was starting on his face, "But not as your wife… Not yet." The smiled dropped. He stood up, sighing.

"It was worth a shot right? Had to strike while the iron was hot."

He had used the same words I had when trying to convince him to change me. Did he want marriage as bad as I wanted to be changed? I pushed the thought from my head. Now was not the time to think of that.

"Sorry," I muttered, looking down. He shrugged, pulling me into his arms again.

"Lets go home, your soaked." He turned me around looking at my soaked back, and then laughed. "Come on, I'll run you to my house. Alice is waiting for you to try on some new clothes.

"I thought your family went on a hunting trip!" I gasped.

"They did…just Alice and I decided we would hunt nearby, we can go next weekend." He smiled at me. I doubted this was just about the vision Alice had gotten. He was still felling guilty about leaving. He would take any excuse to stay near me. I guess I wasn't doing as good a job as I had thought at enjoying myself with out him. Or at least acting like it.

"Is this your revenge for turning you down? Throwing me to the torture chamber with Alice?" I asked, joking as he put me on his back.

"Maybe." Was his coy response before we were off running.


	5. thirteen days

Bella's P.O.V.

I sighed in contentment. The grass from the meadow tickled my bear arms. It was sunny again so Edward had taken me to the meadow. I smiled at Edward; he was lying in the grass like me, his eyes closed, soaking up as much warmth as he could from the sun. His body shimmered and sparkled in the failing light.

It was getting late, yet I couldn't bring myself to ask Edward to take me home. I knew I would be put back on my brief escape from grounding. But at the moment I didn't care.

"So I only have two weeks huh?" Edward's eyes were still closed.

My brow furrowed, "What?"

"Our bet, I only have two weeks to convince you to marry me?"

"Oh, yeah. I think I won this one." I smiled smugly. There was no way he could break me now. We had spent so much time with school, the family, colleges…yeah he was still pushing for me to go to collage. We had also been spending a lot of time with Alice. She was making wedding preparations already. It didn't faze me though.

Well it did…a little. I happened to get my hand on one of the bills…I couldn't believe that they would _waste_ so much money on something that was not going to happen. And it scared me. What if Alice had seen me going to my wedding…losing the bet? I didn't seem likely, I hadn't decided on saying yes.

"Can I maybe have an extension?" he asked, his eyes opened. He propped himself up on one arm, looked at me with an intensity that was staggering.

I could only stare at him like an idiot. Finally he blinked and I took the chance to breathe and look away.

"No, not a chance. How would it help _me_ to give _you_ extra time?"

He groaned falling back onto the grass. "You have to be at least _open_ to the idea." He closed his eyes again.

I sighed, closing my eyes as well. I ignored his comment.

"Bella," he whispered. My eyes snapped open. He was hovering over me. He leaned down to kiss my neck; "You know what married couples do right?" his voice was husky. My breath caught, and my stomach tightened. He smiled into my skin.

NO! You can't give up now, "I thought you said we couldn't," I swallowed, "Until I was more durable."

He sighed, rolling off of me. I continued, now that I could breath, "And for me to be more durable, faster, I need to win the bet." Ha! Logic was on my side for once.

Edward shrugged, "There is always the Hunny moon."

My eyes narrowed. What was he trying to say? "Are you saying that I would be changed by the Hunny moon? Or that we could be…intimate…while I am human?" I could feel my cheeks burning.

He was silent. I looked over at him, he was obviously considering what would work best to get me to agree to marriage, but he had to remember what was safe. "Maybe…" he was silent again, then he shook his head, "No, it would be too dangerous…and you are right." He sighed, "I'm going to put off your change as long as possible."

I inwardly screamed in frustration. "You're not helping your argument." I huffed.

"Are you sure there is nothing I can do to convince you?" he murmured, rolling back to hover over me. He began placing chaste kisses along my face and throat. "Nothing at all?" my heart was pounding an uneven rhythm in my chest. His eyes burned with desire.

I tangled my hands in his hair, kissing him passionately. I was having trouble breathing, my core temperature climbing. It was dark, and I was oblivious to the cold, oblivious to Charlie and our bet. There was nothing other then his lips against mine.

Finally he pulled away. "You didn't answer my question." He panted.

I was a little slow in answering him. My head still spinning from the kiss. "Nope, nothing."

I realised a little belatedly that cold rain was falling on me. I shivered, finally feeling the cold.

"I should take you home." He whispered. There was worry in his eyes. Sadness.

I nodded, my teeth chattering. He picked me up, running me to my truck in his arms.

When we finally got there he buckled me up, then got in the drivers seat. He started my truck, and then turned the heat on.

Nothing happened. He frowned; the car was icy cold after sitting in the cold for so long.

"What's wrong with the heat?" he frowned down at the hole where the stereo used to be. He looked at some of the wires. "Oh."

"W-what's 'Oh'?" I spat out between chattering teeth.

"The wires. Good God Bella, what did you do to this thing?" he was appalled.

I shrugged.

"Well, the wires to the heat got disconnected, while you were torturing your truck." he gave me a small glare.

Oh, no heat. I pulled my knees up to my chin, trying to conserve as much heat as possible. How could it get so cold when it had been such a warm afternoon? Then again I was wet. Edward hadn't even brought a jacket, though it probably would have been too cold for warm me anyways.

He shot worried glances at me ever few second, pushing the internal speed limit on my poor truck. I was too cold to really complain at the moment. I wanted to get home to a nice warm house as soon as possible.

Edward pulled out his tiny silver phone; he dialled a number then spoke quietly with someone on the other end.

When he shut the phone I gave him a questioning look, not willing to risk biting off my tong with trying to speak.

"I called Alice, your going to be staying over night with us. I want Carlisle to make sure your ok. Alice cleared it with Charlie." He finished, giving me another worried look.

I sighed. I didn't really mind, but I was just cold, nothing to worry about.

The truck finally groaned to a stop outside of the Cullen's house. Before I could even blink I was in Carlisle's study.

"Carlisle, can you look at Bella?" his voice was filled with a false calm. Though his eyes showed the worry plainly.

"Of coarse Edward. What's wrong?" he addressed the last part more to me.

"It's n-nothing, j-just out in the rain, I got a little cold." I shivered.

"Hmm…" he murmured, looking over me quickly. "You have a bit of a cold. I suggest you warm up a little. It's nothing serious."

Edward nodded thankfully as he breathed a sigh of relief. Edward took me at a more suitable pace to his room. He pulled a heavy blanket out of a closet. I rolled my eyes, as he wrapped me up in it, and sat me in his lap.

I yawned, tired. Edward kissed my head, "Go to sleep." He started singing my lullaby and I felt the heaviness of sleep cloud my mind.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVW

When I opened my eyes, I felt stiff. Edward still held me in his arms. I yawned, stretching.

"Good morning." He smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better." I sniffled a little. He grabbed a tissue and I blew my nose. I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry."

He shook is head, and sighed, "Silly Bella."

For the rest of the day Edward waited on me hand and foot. He made me chicken noodle soup—a little overdone but I wasn't complaining—got me blankets and tissues, watched movies with me, and kept Alice at bay. All she really wanted to go was dress me in some warmer clothes, and try some cold remedies on me. I had a feeling she got a lot of them off sitcoms.

Every time he would bring me something I would sigh, telling him it was unnecessary. I have had colds before and I obviously lived through them.

He didn't care.

Finally at the end of the day my sniffles were slowly disappearing and my temperature had gone down.

"I'm better now Edward, really." I said, hoping to convince him for the thousandth time.

He only shook his head. I sighed brining his cold hand up to my forehead, "See look, all better."

He rolled his eyes, "Bella how am I supposed to know weather or not you feel hot? You always feel hot to me."

I blushed a little. I can't believe I didn't figure it out before I made a fool of myself.

"Well I'm better. You did an excellent job of taking care of me."

He smiled down at me, "And I always will." Uhoh, I could feel a proposal coming on. "Will you mar—"

I cut him off, "No."

He glared at me. "You could have at least let me finish." He muttered.

"Why? My answer would have been the same."

He shrugged. "Still."

I sighed, "I'm sorry Edward." I tried to cuddle into him. Eventually he gave up his foul mood and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you." He smiled sadly at me, "And it's still not too late to back out. I wouldn't hold it against you." His eyes were wide, persuasive.

I shook my head.

"Fine. Charlie will be expecting you home soon." He got up off the couch, and ran me to his car.

"What about my truck?" I complained, looking longingly at the hunk of rust sitting in their drive way.

"Alice will bring it over behind us." He tried to hide his smile.

"I love you too." And in thirteen days I will be able to love you for eternity.


	6. the fight

Bella P.O.V

"Deals off."

"What?!" I screamed. Edward was calling off the bet? "No! You can't you promised!"

"I can't Bella, please lower your voice, Charlie is home." He looked apologetically at me.

"No! I won't! And you can. Dammit Edward you promised!" I was full our shrieking now.

"Bella please calm down—"

"I will not calm down! You lied, you said you would." Tears stung at my eyes in my anger.

Edward was starting to lose his patience as well. "Bella, I'm not doing it. So stop this right now." He was glaring at me. I glared back, too angry to care at the moment that Charlie was home.

"Get out." I finally hissed at him.

He looked shocked, as if I had slapped him. Then his darkened, "What?"

"GET OUT!" I full out screeched.

"FINE!" he yelled back. He stalked out of my room, a few seconds later I heard a door slam down stairs.

A smug looking Charlie came up the stairs. "Fight?" he asked not even trying to hide his smile.

"Go away." I cried, I tried very hard not to yell at Charlie. It made me even angrier that while I was hurt, he would still carry his little grudge against Edward. He looked taken aback, but he left too.

I screamed my frustrations out into my pillow. This was _not_ happening. Today was august thirteenth. This was the day I won the bet, the day the preparations were supposed to start for my change. I had even been thinking of reasons as to why Charlie would not see me. I had been debating between collage and just moving out. I was sad, of course. I would miss him, but I was going to start new with Edward. A new life.

Was. I couldn't believe he would back out at the last second. He has sworn on his love for me. Did he really value it that little?

My blood ran cold. Was he trying to tell me something? That he didn't love me enough to change me. To want to keep me? My anger was slowly fading. Turning to horror.

He didn't love me? He had been trying to tell me something and I had sent him away. What if he was trying to break it off? To tell me he didn't want me in the same way…and I sent him away. Had I just thrown away my last chance at a good bye?

My screams turned into sobs. Had I pushed him away? Had all my denials finally gotten to him? What if he just gave up on me?

I cried the rest of the night. I couldn't believe how stupid I was. Why hadn't I just agreed to marry him? He would have eventually changed me…right? I was having doubts.

I listened to the rain fall against the window. It sounded forlorn—dejected. My tears had soaked my pillow through when I finally stopped crying. Not because I had gotten all my emotions out, or because I felt even slightly better, but because I had no tears left to cry.

I flipped my pillow over. Hoping that the dryness would help me sleep. Pain ripped at the edges of my torn chest. The one I had thought was long healed screamed in its protest.

The only thing that made this even slightly better would be that maybe—just maybe—I hadn't blown my chance. Maybe I could redeem myself in his eyes.

I feel into a troubled sleep then. With out Edward the nightmares crawled back with a vengeance.

I was in the forest again; Edward was walking away from me. I knew how this would end. I would lose him, I would lose everything. But something changed. Edward turned around. His eyes were dark, with anger, with hurt. He only looked at me. No words were spoken, the rain, the wind, it was just as silent as us.

My eyes snapped open. I was in my room again. The lights were off, and it was dark outside. I was still fully dressed. I sighed sitting up and looking at the clock.

3:32 in the morning. I sighed laying back down. I knew there was no way I was going to get back to sleep, not tonight, not yet at least.

There was a gentle tapping at my window. I froze for only a second, and then I ran to it. Opening it wide, hoping against hope it would be Edward. If it was…I would make things right.

It wasn't Edward. I was surprised to see it was Esme. I blinked, perhaps it was a dream? I could never imagine Esme climbing through my window. It just wasn't…Esme.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she asked pulling me into a motherly hug. I shook my head 'no'.

"I was already up. What's wrong?" I asked, not pulling away from her. If she was here then that meant the rest of them were…right?

"I heard what happened with Edward and you. I came to make sure you were doing well." She looked down at me with nothing but motherly love. Motherly love…because I was her child…of sorts.

"Edward told you?" I asked surprised. Esme pulled away leading me over to the bed.

"No, Alice saw it." She looked at me cautiously.

"Oh." I looked away, not wanting her to see the pain in my eyes. "Do you—do you know where…Edward is." I asked, my voice shook. I could hardly get it out.

"Yes, he went running." She pulled me into another hug as the tears started again. "It was a horrible trick he played." She murmured. I shrugged; it didn't bother me so much now. I just wanted to see him again. If he would want me, then I would go to Carlisle. If he didn't, then I wouldn't force myself on him.

"Esme…" I asked, "Would you help me with something?" I looked up at her. I had to keep reminding myself that this is what Edward wants. I was sure.

"I'll see what I can do." She looked at me curiously.

I told her what I wanted to do, and how she could help me. When I finished her eyes were sad.

"Are you sure?" she whispered. I nodded, this was the only way. And I wanted Edward to be happy, God knows he deserves it.

She gave me a small smile. "Of coarse I will help you. Just…please be certain that this is what you want."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"In that case…I'll save you a trip." She pulled a piece of folded fabric out. "I had a feeling." She whispered smiling. She unwrapped it, and I gasped. It was beautiful.

"Are you sure?" I whispered as I ran my hand over the cool, smooth metal.

"Yes, I want something for you to remember me by." She said, looking down.

"I'll see you again, right?" I looked up panicked.

She still hadn't looked up, "It could be a while, it really all depends on what Edward decides." She finally looked at me. I started crying again, hugging her.

When I got my tears under control she made sure I was ok to spend the rest of the night alone, and then told me to get some sleep. Tomorrow would be an emotionally tiring day.

"Goodbye." I whispered as she disappeared back out my window.


	7. broken hearted

**Thank you all for your reviews! They really mean a lot to me. So here is the last chapter, sorry the last two kind of sucked. I'll try to make up for it in this one.**

Edward's P.O.V.

"Edward!" Alice screamed. I sighed; she probably wanted to scream at me for calling off the bet with Bella. My brow furrowed, something was wrong. She looked just about ready to go into hysterics.

"Alice, what's—"I was cut off as she replayed a vision. Bella was standing over me, she was crying. I was on my hands and knees at her feet begging her to stay. She only shook her head, "I'm sorry Edward, I can't do that anymore. I can't do _this_ anymore." she motioned to us with her hand, shaking her head again.

The vision stopped there. Had my heart been beating it would have stopped, my blood would have run cold, and I know I would have cried. But my heart didn't beat, no blood ran through my veins, and I didn't have a tear to shed.

"Why?" I whispered, ever muscle in my body going numb. It was more to me, but Alice answered anyways.

"Why the hell do you think?" Alice nearly screamed at me. She looked absolutely livid.

I had sworn on my love to Bella that I wouldn't back out…and I did. She wouldn't think that I didn't love her… would she? With chilling certainty I knew she would. Bella was going to leave me because she though I didn't love her.

But that was the thing. I _did_ love her. So much so that I would never want to put her through the pain, the physical pains. The change, the need for blood…and the emotional pains, wanting to kill an innocent human who had never done any thing to her, of killing animals to survive, of never being able to raise and love a real family. I could never do that to my angel.

My phone Buzzed waking me from my reverie, and I looked at the number. It was Bella; I put it up to my ear, desperate to hear her voice. It could be the last time I did so.

"Bella?"

"Hey Edward…I wanted to talk to you. Do you think you could pick me up?" she wanted to talk? So soon? This would be my good bye then. I chocked back a sob.

"Yes, yes of course, I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Ok…good bye Edward."

"I love y—." But I was just a little late. The phone disconnected on the other end. She hadn't even said I love you…just good bye. I started sobbing tearless sobs…these were a monster's tears. She had finally seen what I was. She didn't even love me anymore.

I pulled myself together the best that I could, and then I was out, starting the car. Maybe…just maybe I could convince her to stay. I needed her to stay.

As I started on the all too familiar rout to her house I looked at the empty seat next to me. Would she ever fill that seat again? No, she would probably send me away; ask me to never see her again. Another sob chocked out of my throat. If I had just given in… then maybe I could still have her.

This angel that had fallen from heaven had picked me, a demon from hell to spend the rest of her life with…and I blew it. I knew it was too good to be true and I had foolishly thought that I could keep this fairy tale. This last sliver of happiness that the world had to offer me.

As I pulled outside her house I watched, greedily taking in how the wind whipped her hair around, giving her a kind of majesty that was other worldly. The way her eyes were so deep they seemed to engulf me, pulling me into a place of peace, of love, of acceptance. She had never judged me, because that's who she was. She would love with all her heart, even if you didn't return it…even if you didn't deserve it.

There was something about her beauty. It wasn't human, it was far too beautiful to be human, yet it wasn't the fake perfection of my kind. My 'beauty' was a simple ploy, a trap for my pray. She had her natural beauty, though she had faults…not that anyone could ever really call them faults. It was her imperfections that made her even more beautiful… angelic really.

She slowly made her way to the car. I got out and opened the door for her. She thanked me, in a low beautiful voice, but didn't look at me. I swallowed the plea for forgiveness that was clawing up my throat, and instead, got into the driver's side.

I didn't even really pay attention to where we were going, I just kept driving. The ride was silent, neither one of us said anything. I was more then willing to hold off the inevitable. The last moments with her would be worshipped. They would be seen as the most rare and precious of gems.

I finally stopped. When I looked up I almost laughed. The meadow. Funny it should end where it all began. She got out looking just as surprised as I was. I walked over to her, extending one icy cold hand for her to take. I wondered for the hundredth time how she could stand to touch something so cold—so dead.

I helped her onto my back, revelling in her touch, her warmth, her scent. I wanted to stay like this for the rest of her days—the rest of my days, but I knew that wouldn't happen. Not now anyways.

I ran us up to the meadow, remembering the first time I had run with her. She had gotten motion sickness. It was a much happier time. The only condolence I got out of this was that she would have to get back on my back for the run back. A final touch in farewell.

As I broke through the final barrier of trees, I cursed myself at having run so fast, I could have gone slower, kept her close to me for a little longer.

I unwillingly helped her down. She walked away, to the middle of the meadow. I followed, for I always would. I would follow her to hell and back if that's what she wished. Not that she would ever go there. God would eventually steal his angel back, for who wouldn't?

I had been lucky before. When I had gotten back from Italy I was ready to beg, to grovel for her forgiveness. And I had lied. I had lied about being able to leave if that's what she would want. I couldn't. I would watch…from afar, but I would still watch, hoping for another chance.

"Bella, I am so sorry about yesterday. What I did…that was disgusting, and wrong and cowardly…" I trailed off. She was looking down, not meeting my eyes. Was I too late then?

"Bella, please I am so sorry…Bella, please look at me?" she still didn't look up.

Fine I would grovel and beg then, I would tell her just what she meant to me.

"Bella, please," I fell to my knees, "Your everything to me. I don't know if I can explain this right but…it's like when I didn't need to breath air anymore…I needed you instead. You're my air Bella; you're my blood, my heart, and the only think keeping my grounded. I need you Bella, I love you and I always will."

The tears started running down her face and I longed to brush them away. But I couldn't bring myself to touch her cheeks, where her beautiful blush rose, or her full red lips that I had the privilege of kissing, or even the milky skin that was so fragile I was terrified to touch it. Instead I grabbed her hand, ever so carefully making sure not to hurt her.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I'll change you if you want, and I won't ask you to marry me ever again—If that's what you want. I'll do whatever you want Bella; all you need to do is ask."

She shook her head, the tears still running down her cheeks, ""I'm sorry Edward, I can't do that anymore. I can't do _this_ anymore." she motioned to us with her hand, shaking her head again.

I hung my head, letting the sobs take me now. I kept my cold hand in hers, just needing to feel the touch, the warmth of her skin. It was over then. Everything I had ever dreamed of, everything I had ever wished for…it was being pulled from my grasp.

Then something smooth slipped onto my ring finger. I looked at it surprised, my brain was not comprehending what I saw. "I can't do this anymore Edward, This is this is tearing us apart, if you don't want to change me…then you don't have too. I love you Edward, I want to be with you, and I want you to be happy. So I'm asking you Edward…Will you marry me?"

I stood shocked, just staring at the ancient ring that had once belonged to Esme. She wanted me? I couldn't make sense of the thin golden ring on my finger. She wanted me!

I jumped up taking her in my arms and spinning her around. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes." I said between kisses. She gave a little squeal of surprise that my sudden movement.

"God Bella, Yes!" I stopped spinning her around when I heard the low murmur of voices in the back round of my mind.

I looked up to see my family standing there, each of them carrying a huge smile. Mine was larger though.

"I'm getting married." I whispered, smiling wider at each of them in turn. "My God Bella I'm getting married!" I started spinning her around again, laughing.

Anyone who happened along the scene would surely think I was mad. But I didn't care as Bella and I laughed pretty much waltzing around the meadow. I could only look into her eyes, and I wondered how I had ever doubted her love. It always had and always would be written there in those dark orbs.

I was getting married to the only person I could ever love.

And she loved me.


End file.
